Del ciempiés y otras carnes
by Catarsis
Summary: Rize-san era perfecta, y él no era nada. Pero luego ella se transformó en un monstruo, y él siguió siendo nada. [Kaneki/Rize]


Tokyo Ghoul, Kaneki y Rize no me pertenecen (lamentablemente), sólo soy un pequeño siervo de riñones gastados trazando un cuento con personajes fenomenales...

* * *

 _ **Del ciempiés y otras carnes**_

* * *

Rebanó un trozo de carne fresca, y lo masticó como si fuera chicle.

Ah, no debía, sabía que no debía.

 _Eras tan linda, tan inocente. Casi podía palpar tus alas._

Esto era lo único que le quedaba de ella, lo único que compartieron en su ráfaga de pasión efímera. La lectura amarga, el grano sabroso. La tragedia de Romeo y Julieta.

Piel sedosa que nunca pudo tocar, una mirada cristalina que sólo podrá disfrutar en la siguiente vida junto a ella en el cielo…

(Aunque eso es mentira, ¿Verdad?)

Abrió los ojos, que pesaban.

La carne seguía adherida a su paladar.

No… No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.

— _Yo sigo aquí. Sigo acariciando los interiores que jamás pude degustar._

Rize-san, Rize-san, Rize-san, Rize-san, Rize-san.

 _Estás muerta._

Su sonrisa amable, la postura elegante y las hebras violáceas que le pincharon el corazón. La piel tierna y pálida le había hechizado.

Pero el accidente había desfigurado todas esas cosas, ¿No?

La sonrisa ya no era amable, sino que estaba muerta, y la postura elegante ya no sería elegante, sino que también estaba muerta. Y esa piel estaba aún más pálida que antes. Pálida y muerta.

¿No? ¿No? ¿No? _¿No?¿No?¿No?¿No?¿No?¿No?¿NO?_

— _¿Seguro que soy yo quien está muerta?_

Escrutó sus manos, salpicadas en rojo.

 _¿De quién es esta sangre, Rize-san?_

Pupilas contraídas, dedos temblorosos. Sintió algo clavarse en su labio inferior. Tocó su rostro, percibió la viscosidad en todos lados. Era como comer chocolate derretido; tarea imposible el no mancharse.

Chocolate relleno con crema de frutos rojos.

Desclavó aquello que le fastidiaba en la boca.

— _Si sigues comiendo tantos tentempiés, terminarás contrayendo una carie, Kaneki-kun._

Pequeño, blanco, cubierto en sangre y filoso como un colmillo…

Esperen, efectivamente _era_ un colmillo.

Pasó los dedos sobre su dentadura, lustrosa y fuerte.

 _¿De quién es este diente, Rize-san?_

— _Eras adorable, Kaneki-kun._

 _¿De quién es esta carne, Rize-san?_

(Preguntas pero aún sigues masticando, sigues machacando y tragando)

— _Me excitaba imaginar el sabor de tus testículos salteados._

 _¿En dónde estás, Rize-san?_

— _Justo aquí. Amándote._

 _Rize-_

— _…O eso quisieras._

Una risa destornillada, teñida con un tono dulce le asestó un golpe contra el cráneo. _Ah, mi cabeza._

Sintió cosquillas en las vértebras, y caricias en los costados.

Quiso resistirse, pero inevitablemente terminó derritiéndose bajo esos tactos blandos.

 _¿Eres tú, Rize-san?_

El fantasma de una sonrisa apareció sobre sus labios, y bajó los párpados. Deslizó sus brazos sobre los harapos rotos y manchados (¿Es eso sangre?), buscando entrelazar sus dedos sobre aquellas manos suaves que le brindaban placer.

Pupilas dilatadas, intestinos resbalándose por la comisura de sus labios delgados y húmedos (¿Es eso sangre también?).

— _¡Ding, ding! ¡Te has equivocado!_

La burbuja se quebró, los orbes casi saltan de sus pupilas en un gesto aterrado.

Ya no eran diez dedos, sino que eran cien.

 _¿Un ciempiés?_

Lo alcanzó desde la cola, inhibiéndole el movimiento.

La criatura se retorció en el aire, esforzándose en hacerse ovillo. (No me mires, no me toques, tengo miedo. Mamá...)

— _Ese eres tú, Kaneki-kun._

Y de repente quien tenía el insecto entre las manos no era él, sino que era ella, y el insecto no era un insecto, y el insecto se convirtió en él. Y ella sonrió, y él se retorció bajo sus dedos.

Y su corazón amenazaba con averiarse, y no por culpa del amor.

(O quizás sí, ¿quién sabe?)

Y en ese espacio minúsculo y resquebrajado, cayó en la cuenta.

 _La sangre… no es mía ni tuya._

Y los ojos negros lo miraron con cariño por primera vez, y si era mentira o no, no podría saberlo. Porque había sido intoxicado con ese amor retorcido.

— _Es un cordero, eso es todo._

Y ya no se estaba entablando una conversación entre un ciempiés y un monstruo con ojos abismales, sino que habían vuelto a los asientos usuales; libros descansando sobre el regazo y un café cuyas virutas humeantes difuminaban la vista que cada uno tenía sobre el otro. Ella no tocaba su sándwich, y él no podía ocultar el rubor que surcaba su camino a través de sus pómulos hinchados.

Las cabezas de ambos danzaron con imágenes que lanzaban chispas opuestas.

 _Ella es tan genial… Quiero verla todos los días._

Timidez, ansiedad.

 _Sus ojos sabrán deliciosos sobre la parrilla. Quiero arrancarle el pene con las uñas._

Mitomanía, diversión.

Y una grieta irrumpió en la cena, y las tazas con café humeante chillaron al colapsar contra el suelo, y las sillas se voltearon, y la mesa de roble se partió por la mitad con un chirrido agudo, y las páginas de sus libros ardieron bajo las brasas trágicas.

Y ya no estaban sentados y distanciados, sino que estaban desnudos; abrazados; juntos, bajo una pila de férreas extensiones de metal.

Y sangraban, _oh_ , cómo sangraban.

Y ella murió, y él sobrevivió.

O por lo menos, eso pensó.

Y volvieron a la escena de la carne, que ya no estaba tan tierna y fresca, y la sangre, que ya se había secado sobre el asfalto sucio. Y los colmillos que no eran de él descansaban sobre el cuerpo inerte, y el cuerpo inerte se cubría rápidamente con moscas famélicas.

Y el olor putrefacto le arrancó un mohín.

— _Kaneki-kun._

Pero ella seguía ahí, y el cuerpo se estaba pudriendo bajo el hedor de las moscas. Pero ella seguía sabrosa y tan, _tan_ , tierna…

 _Ah, tengo hambre._

— _Entonces come._

Y hombre, sí que lo hizo. Y la devoró una y otra vez, y esperó a que su cuerpo se regenerara una y otra vez, para entonces poder saborearla de nuevo.

Y lo último que siempre dejaba eran esos labios carnosos y sabrosos, que arrancaba con un solo beso desesperado.

Aunque, si los masticaba y los magullaba, no podía considerarse amor, ¿No?

¿No?

— _Kaneki-kun, ¿cuál es mi sabor?_

Era como un grano de selección recién recolectado, o páginas amarillas y olorosas de libros viejos. Su sabor se asemejaba al cariño de su madre muerta, a las hamburguesas que depredaba junto a su mejor amigo.

Era la brisa de verano, la soledad de invierno. El monstruo que descansaba bajo su cama, los libros que su padre le había cedido como herencia.

 _Eres asquerosa, Rize-san. Como mierda de caballo atestada de hormigas._

Y su mano se contrajo, y sin quererlo, rascó su barbilla en un acto inconsciente, manchándola con sangre caliente.

Y ella sonrió.

De todas formas, al final, a quien se estaba devorando no era a ella, sino que era a él.

Y Rize disfrutó cómo él se cortaba los dedos y los tragaba como dulces, para luego hundir las manos sobre su propio estómago y sorber sus intestinos como agua de manantial.

Y cómo hundía sus dientes sobre sus propios labios, hasta inflarlos en dolor y soledad.

— _En realidad, sigues siendo adorable, Kaneki-kun._

Y bajo esa euforia y éxtasis, los ojos le escocieron, y él lloró, porque sólo era un ciempiés.

Y nunca sería más que eso.

Y ella seguiría siendo todo.

Y él nada.

Como siempre lo había sido.

— **END** —

* * *

Ah, qué fandom más hermoso me he topado.

Hace tiempo no escribía un fanfiction sobre un manga, y menos algo pseudo hetero (si es que siquiera puede llamarse así) así que, _ohalá_. Personajes interesantes que seguramente manipulé con insuficiencia, será, otro trabajo inepto pero que publico por piedad propia.

Espero que sigan surgiendo ideas, _adieu_.

Vito.


End file.
